Ezah Sollef (Old)
Ezah Sollef is a fan made character for Devil Beater. Appearance Ezah dons a black hat with small white lines and a bigger one and a gas mask. He uses a purple haze suit. Personality: Ezah is at most of the time a calm gentleman. He acts with huge formality and cares about his team mates or friends, as he is willing to protect them at all costs. HOWEVER, when he or his team mates/friends are severely hurt, he will enter in a ‘rampage of (edgy) madness’ trying to kill ANYTHING that moves around, including his teammates. Moves '' Upgrades: * Drastically increases Ezah’s health. * Drastically decreases all cooldowns. * Increases the time Ezah stays in the battle after dying. 50/50/50 Bonus: Ezah will now wield dual morning stars and have all cooldown cut by 5%. He also gains a new move Theme Dialogue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=842geAFq4kg Phase one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAK5zvB7jBY (1:33~ 3:46) Dialogue 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIkhGvXB0ek Phase 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkicMsn-s_8 Enemy Information: Phase One: 1: Smash the ground with the morning star. Shockwave is created. 200 damage. 2: Starts to spin around with his morning star. Each hit does 50 damage and knockback. 3: Creates 4 haze orbs around him that will chase the nearest player for 10 seconds at medium speed. 100 damage. 4: Create multiple explosions around him. 90 per explosion. HP: 55.000 Speed: 24. There’s a 3 seconds cooldown between each attack above. Phase Two: 1: Smash the ground with his morning star. A shockwave is then created. 500 damage. 2: Creates 20 haze orbs that will spread around randomly. 200 damage each orb. 3: Creates 10 haze orbs around him that will chase the nearest player for 3 seconds at high speed. 100 damage each orb. 4: Once, he will make a small bubble of haze. It will SLOWLY expands for 30 seconds. It wont ever disappear. 20 PER TICK. 5: Makes a giant gas cloud of haze, blinding players. Disappears after 20 seconds. No damage. 6: Create a crap ton of explosions around him. 200 damage per explosion. 7: Starts to spin around REALLY fast and starts to move at very high speeds, doing 200 damage to every player hit. This lasts 2 seconds. 8: When his hp drops to 1, he will instantly get a forcefield and start making a patern equal to Robot King’s “Strom Nebula”, but he will make WAY more bullets that are slow and 1 minute lifetime, making the current battlefield a literal bullet hell. This ends 10 seconds after inital activation. HP: 155.000 Speed: 30 There’s a 1.5 seconds cooldown between each attack above besides 8 and 4. Yes, Ezah is meant to be one of the hardest bosses in the game. Also i made his enemy attacks copy and paste from other enemies with basically damage and color change, so whoever scripts him wouldn't have that much trouble. AGAIN, This character is PURPOSELY extremely edgy. Ezah morneng ster.png his morning star ^ credits to phillycheese9 Trivia * This current version of Ezah Sollef was discarded (or if you want to call it, 'replaced') by his creator, JamarMario. However, a link to the reworked Ezah is here. * Disregard the trivia above. This character has been recycled and is now a plot device for the creation of a certain being. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters